Ottawa Pact
This is the article about the defensive military pact. For the Mine-Ban Treaty, see , and for the British Empire Economic Conference, see . The Ottawa Pact (official name: VERY LONG NAME HERE, also known as the Ottawa Conference) is a possible military pact between several neutral Western nations that could possibly unite the defense forces of all the nations to defend one another in the case of invasion. Documents Prenationally Approved Ottawa Pact of May 12th, 2013 A DOCUMENT OF THE BINDING OF DELEGATIONS OF THE OTTAWA CONFERENCE *ARTICLE I: PURPOSE OF THE OTTAWA PACT *a. To promote peace among signatories of the document *b. To promote neutrality among the signatories of the document *c. To promote solidarity in the views of all these nation's defense methods *d. To promote the general welfare of these nation's peoples through aide in both defense and humanitarianism *ARTICLE II: TERMS OF THE PACT *a. All member nations must insure their own national safety for the safety of the organization **a.1. Member nations must promote their own neutrality in domestic and international politics **a.2. Member nations must not be provocative to other nations **a.3. Member nations must not be destructive towards their people *b. All member nations must offer aide towards each other in times of conflict **b.1. Member nations are to supply aide when others are in request of it **b.2. Member nations are required to send humanitarian aide **b.3. Member nations may only send military aide if it is specifically requested ***b.3.a. Member nations are not required to send military aide ***b.3.b. Member nations that do not send military aide are not to be ousted by other members of the pact **b.4. Member nations withhold the right to not send aide on the basis that the needing nation can: ***b.4.a. easily supply themselves with what they request OR ***b.4.b. requesting nations violate the terms of neutrality OR ***b.4.c. requesting nations are destructive towards their own people *c. All member nations must refrain from entering into a biased military organization *d. All member nations must refrain from making deals with biased countries (III.Amend.1) *e. All member nations must refrain from supporting the ideals of violence before pacifism *ARTICLE III: AMENDMENTS *1. AMENDMENT TO ARTICLE II, SECTION D **1.II.d. All member nations are advised to refrain from allowing agreements with easily identifiable aggressive states that pose a threat to world or regional stability ***1.II.d.a. Member nations may retain the right to do so though the member nations are advised not to Conferences First Conference (12-5-13) *'Larry O'Brien (Mayor of Ottawa):' "I would like to take this time to welcome all delegates to the great city of Ottawa, and I ask that delegates be patient while other members are invited to the conference." *'Prime Minister Stephen Harper (Canada):' The Canadian Federation would like to extend its welcome to all delegations currently here and arriving." *'Secretary Slone Maartyn (Great Plains):' The Union of the Great Plains would like to state its presence and thanks the Canadians for their generosity of this lavish visit. Our President must deal with domestic matters, but will arive shortly. We are sorry for this inconvenience. *'Asst. Dep. Minister Thomas Stewart (New England):' The New England Republic would like to thank Canada and the Great Plains for the invitation. We hope this session to be fruitful, however, would like to stress that Parliament will not sacrifice its sovereign right to control the Defense Force. *'Prime Minister Dawn King Britton (Wessex and Cornwall)' - Wessex and Cornwall would like to thank you for our invitation. We would also like to stress that we will not hand over sovereign rights to control our Self Defence Forces. We would also like to state that we will only supply humanitarian aid and relief before violent aid. *'President Ueli Maurer (Switzerland):' The Swiss Confederation thanks the Canadians and their city of Ottawa for their invitation. The Swiss people would prefer to remain neutral in all worldly affairs for their own benefit, though they are not opposed to joining an organization which promotes neutrality among its members. *'Prime Minister Stephen Harper (Canada):' Now that all invited nations are present, the Canadian Federation, as host, would like ask for votes on the current agenda. Are all members unopposed to entering in some form of defensive binding? The Canadian Federation is unopposed to joining an international defense organization. **''(OOC: As in, you aren't opposed to joining an organization. This doesn't mean that you are going to be forced into it, it just means you'd willingly join a defense organization.)'' *'Secretary Slone Maartyn (Great Plains):' The Great Plains remains unopposed to joining an international organization which promotes neutrality, peace, and defense. *'Thomas Stewart (New England):' The New England Republic will state its support for now, however would like to remind all those present that for any decision to be final and binding, our Parliament must first ratify such agreement. *'Dawn King Britton (Wessex and Cornwall):' We remain unopposed to an international organisation. That promotes non-violence, unless the means are extremely necessary, peace, cooperation and neutrality. I would all like to state that any decision must go by national vote on Wessex and Cornwall as per direct democracy. *'President Ueli Maurer (Switzerland):' We are not opposed to an organization that views neutrality as its most important aspect. Though, an organization to which people are members of cannot be truly neutral, can it? *'Prime Minister Stephen Harper (Canada):' No, it is impossible. Though, it is also impossible for a nation itself to be neutral on its own, as eventually people on the outside will view these nations as ones that are aligned to themselves rather than to neutrality. Therefore, it is imperative that all nations have allies in that time, so they are not viewed as selfish by others. Now that all members have stated they are unopposed to an organization, we must layout a document that properly organizes our nations. I believe the Great Plains has prepared a document of this nature? *'Secretary Slone Maartyn (Great Plains):' Yes, Prime Minister, I have a copy of the document with me. **''Copies of the document are handed to all present delegations'' **''See above'' *'Prime Minister Stephen Harper (Canada):' Are there any objections or remarks on the current document? Newly drafted documents will also be accepted at this time. *'Thomas Stewart (New England):' The New England Republic objects to Article 2(d). More clarity is needed on "biased" and "deals." *'Prime Minister Stephen Harper (Canada):' Would the Plainsic delegation please state the purpose of this clause, and offer a more elaborate description of these words. *'Secretary Slone Maartyn (Great Plains):' Of course; Article II, Section D was included to insure that countries which can easily be identified as aggressive are not sided with a member of the organization through any form of economic or political agreements. I have updated a copy with an amendment to allow for more clarity on the subject. *'Prime Minister Stephen Harper (Canada):' Does the New Englander delegation agree with this amendment? *'Chairwoman Abigail Townsend (Pravus International):' I fear that this would hamper Pravus' interests in other regions of the world, and would limit the corporation's freedoms. The Combat Legions cannot be handed over to the powers of the pact, and I as well as my fellow directors do not wish to limit the military capacity of Pravus. We very much enjoy our independence militarily. *'Thomas Stewart (New England):' We thank you for clearing that up, however, the New England Republic cannot agree to this section. We request that the section be either removed entirely or allow members to the pact to reserve the right to deal with these easily identifiable states without the risk of ousting. *'President Ueri Maurer (Switzerland):' Yes, I agree with the New Englander delegation. The Swiss Confederation also wishes for this segment to be removed. *'Prime Minister Stephen Harper (Canada):' We seem to have reached an impasse on this issue, would the Wessex and Cornwall delegation please speak on it? *'Dawn King Britton (Wessex and Cornwall)': I do not agree that this segment should be removed. *'Larry O'Brien (Mayor of Ottawa):' Would security please escort the interrupting madame out of Ottawa? *'Prime Minister Stephen Harper (Canada):' And out of Canada, to extend that issue. **''Security stands above the Chairwoman, waiting for her to stand'' *'Chairwoman Abigail Townsend (Pravus International):' Pravus was invited to this meeting, and we shall attend. My late appearance shall not exlude us from this important discussion. *'Larry O'Brien (Mayor of Ottawa):' No madame, you were not invited to this meeting, you do not represent a nation, and your presence is interrupting the conference. We will ask you one more time to be escorted to the nearest helicopter pad or the nearest airport. *'Chairwoman Abigail Townsend (Pravus International):' Then I come representing the Corporate Republic of Chicago. An American nation and a Pravus territory. May I stay now? *'Larry O'Brien (Mayor of Ottawa):' You may remain as an observer, however because the Corporate Republic of Chicago has ties to a higher body associated with violent action, you may not become a member of the organization these talks may produce. *'Prime Minister Stephen Harper (Canada):' Now that the issue has been settled, we may continue the talks. Does the New Englander delegation offer a resolution to this conflict of interest that will not lead to their leaving of this conference? *'Chairwoman Abigail Townsend (Pravus International):' Violent? We intervene in Syria to save lives, something your people are too afraid to do, and you call us violent? *'Dawn King Britton (Wessex and Cornwall):' May we please continue with the matter at hand? *'Chairwoman Abigail Townsend (Pravus International):' I suppose. *'Larry O'Brien (Mayor of Ottawa):' Madame Chairwoman, may I remind you that as an observer you are expected to observe without causing conflict in this room. You are expected to observe, and if you continue to cause issues you will be expelled not only from Ottawa, but from Canada as the Prime Minister has stated. *'Thomas Stewart (New England):' ''-sigh-'' The only solution we can come up with is either removing this clause, that is Section 2 D, or adding another section to the document stating that signing parties may have reservations concerning Section 2 D, in which case, the New England Republic will have several reservations. *'President Ueri Maurer (Switzerland):' We agree with the New Englander delegation, and wish to have these reservations towards this clause as well. *'Prime Minister Stephen Harper (Canada):' Would the remaining delegations agree with reservations for New England and Switzerland? *'Secretary Slone Maartyn (Great Plains):' The Great Plains would not be opposed to such a movement, but would still advise the Swiss and New Englanders away from such practices. We would be willing to add reservations to the current document. Does Wessex and Cornwall agree to reservations along with us? *'Dawn King Britton (Wessex and Cornwall):' We do agree with the Plainsic delegation. *'Prime Minister Stephen Harper (Canada):' Then it is settled. Would the Plainsic delegation please amend the document to reflect this? *'Secretary Slone Maartyn (Great Plains):' Certainly, your honour. *'Prime Minister Stephen Harper (Canada):' Not that that issue has been settled, are there any more objections held by the Swiss, New Englander, or Wessex and Cornish delegations? The Canadian Federation views the document as acceptable. *'Dawn King Britton (Wessex and Cornwall)': I deem the document acceptable. However a national vote will be held tomorrow in Wessex and Cornwall. *'Thomas Stewart (New England):' The New England delegation accepts the document in its current form. *'President Ueri Maurer (Switzerland):' In its current state, the document is deemed acceptable by the Swiss people. *'Stephen Harper (Canada):' Then it is settled. We will meet again in Ottawa to sign the document in the amount of time your national legislatures need to approve the document. Thank you all for attending this conference, and I invite you all to extended stays in this city. Please, enjoy your time in Canada. *'Larry O'Brien (Mayor of Ottowa):' Thank you all, and have a good night in this fine city. **''The conference is adjourned'' **''(OOC note: You can take however long you want for your legislatures to vote, though I advise three days because Canada will vote yes in two and Switzerland yes in three. Don't fear Columbia, because they cannot invade anyone with that nation's specific approval.)'' Category:Future World Category:Organizations